Naruto Zettai Kareshi
by Pinkuiro
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga era uma garota MUITO sem graça e que quer um namorado. Até que um dia ela conhece um cara chamado Kakashi que trabalha para a Kronos Heaven uma empresa do futuro e oferece a ela um cartão com um site, onde ela pode arranjar um namorado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: O mangá, anime e dorama de Naruto e Zettai Kareshi não me pertencem, mas Masashi Kishimoto e Yuu Watase me emprestaram eles!!!**_

**_^-^ v_**

_**Olá galera!!! Gente não pude aguentar!!! Mas eu amo esse mangá de paixão, então resolvi fazer uma fic dele. Gente só para avisar... Eu ainda estou escrevendo as minhas outras fics, é que estou procurando uma **_**Beta!**** Se alguém souber me avisaaaa... Espero que gostem dele... **

_**LUZES, CÂMERA E AÇÃO!**_

_

* * *

_

_**Fanfic: NaruxHinaxSasu**_

_**Zettai Kareshi – O namorado perfeito**_

**Ato 1: Lover Shop**

- Busto... 60... Não aumentou... Nadinha... NUNCA mais vou comprar... NADA por catálogo!!!

Hinata uma garota de cabelos compridos azulados, olhos prateados e um corpo nada chamativo. Tem 16 anos e nunca na vida conseguiu um namorado.

- AHHH!

Hinata saí correndo de seu quarto até a sala toda histérica:

- Essa não! Preciso correr!! Hoje é o grande dia!!

Sem que Hinata percebesse acaba tropeçando em uma garrafa de água e indo parar de cara com a porta de vidro de sua sacada:

- O... OPA!!

"PLAF"

- Isso ta seco desde ontem à noite!!

Disse a garota olhando para as roupas do varal que estavam secando na sacada.

**No apartamento vizinho:**

- Uwaaah... Bom dia Sasuke.

Disse um garoto com uma aparência bem delinqüente: usava um rabinho de cavalo baixo, olhos negros e bem alto. E estava olhando para o irmão mais novo.

- Bom dia nada. Era para você lavar a roupa hoje. Saco. Sempre sobra pra mim...

Conforme Sasuke estava tirando a roupa do varal, um sutiã caí em cima da sua cabeça:

- ...

**Do outro lado:**

- Não! Não! Não! Não vai dar tempo!!

Hinata saí correndo da sacada e começa ir em direção a porta e passa do lado da foto da família. Para. E diz:

- AHHH! Não agüento mais morar sozinha! Mãe, pai, voltem logo!!

Conforme a garota volta a correr e abre a porta para sair, tromba com alguém segurando um sutiã:

- AAAAGH! Como assim, Sasuke?! O que você ta fazendo com esse sutiã na mão, seu pervertido?!!

- Não tenho tesão nenhum por ele... Você é uma tábua.

De tanta raiva Hinata pega sua mala da escola e bate com tudo em Sasuke, fazendo o coitado cair de cara no chão:

- TÁBUA???!! Repete isso e eu te mato, mesmo te conhecendo há milênios!

- Hã... Hinata? Indo para escola cedo assim? E por que você ta dormindo no corredor, Sasuke?

- Acha mesmo que eu to dormindo Itachi...?

Depois de tanta enrolação, Hinata chega perto de um ponto de e pensa: _"- Uff! Uff! Calma! Calma! Desta vez vai dar certo!!". _

Depois de uns cinco minutos, chega um garoto com cabelos vermelhados e com uma tatuagem no rosto e repara na garota, conforme ela chama:

- O... OI! Gaara!!

TUM, TUM, TUM

- E aí, Hyuuga...?

TUM, TUM, TUM

- Pode me chamar de Hinata!

TUM, TUM, TUM

- Ahn... Você me mandou uma mensagem ontem. O que é?

A garota toda corada olha para o garoto e pensa: "_- É AGORA OU NUNCA!!"._

_-_ EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!! POR FAVOR, SAIA COMIGO!

- Ih, foi mal... Mas gosto de outra menina!!

"Morte súbita" Hinata capota pelo o quê o garoto disse:

- Hã...? Err...

- E... Por que você tá segurando esse sutiã? Menina esquisita! Bom, tchau! Tô indo pro clube!

YOU LOSE...

- Putz, ainda com esse sutiã???

- CALA BOCA, SASUKE!

Após aquele fora Hinata e Sasuke foram para o colégio Konoha, onde encontraram Ino melhor amiga de Hinata desde a infância:

- DROGA de vida! Já fui rejeitada um monte de vezes, mas...

- Você não acha que essa foi cruel demais? Ele podia ter dado uma pensadinha pelo menos...

"_Faz um mês que eu gosto dele. Desde quando o vi, na cerimônia de abertura do ano letivo... Me esforcei tanto para ser notada... E ele sorriu e conversou comigo... Pensei que fosse dar certo dessa vez..."._

- Ai, ai. Eu queria ser bonita que nem você, Ino...

- Hã...? Fala sério! Sabe, Hinata, olhando o seu perfil, assim de um ângulo de 45º, você parece a Ayaya*. (Será mesmo?)

- Você acha???

- A Ayaya detestaria ser comparada à rainha dos foras.

- FOI DESSA BOCA QUE SAIU ISSO??? Aliás, é tudo culpa sua, Sasuke!! Passei vergonha por sua causa!!

- Não me culpe pelos foras que leva... Menina do sutiã PP!

Mesmo Sasuke sendo seu amigo, Hinata dá um grande soco no estômago do garoto e já esse faz um cara de dor:

- UGH!

- Você não sabe de nada!!!

Depois de algum tempo o intervalo acabou e cada um foi para seu lugar. Depois de uma aula muito chata de matemática, o sinal bateu e cada um foi embora, na rua:

- Hinata, você e o Sasuke sempre foram amigos, desde pequenos... Por que nunca rolou nada?

- Amigos? Pára com isso!!

- Ele não é muito gentil e é meio sem graça... Mas é bonito. Você não acha?

- Do que você ta falando? Você só conheceu ele no ginásio, mas... Até o primário ele era baixinho e chorão! E pior é que acabamos caindo na mesma classe no colégio. Um saco! O Gaara é... Muito melhor!

Ino olha para sua amiga, que estava com uma cara bem triste, então para alegrar a amiga disse:

- Bem, ânimo! Tem muito homem por aí! Se eu achar alguém legal, te apresento!

- Tá... Valeu.

Depois de uma longa conversa com a amiga Hinata corta caminho pelo parque, para chegar mais rápido na sua casa e conforme começa a passar por lá, só encontra um montão de casais se agarrando e pensa: "- DROGA! Qual é?! Todo mundo com essa cara SUPER feliz! Eu também quero um namorado pra andar de mãos dadas!!".

_Desculpa... Desculpa... Desculpa..._

"_- Por que eu sempre levo fora? E se eu nunca arranjar um namorado!? Será que nunca vou casar? Vou envelhecer sem conhecer nada?! Vou morrer sozinha no meu apartamento... ABANDONADA...?"._

PLIN-PLONG, PLIN-PLON, PIIIIH-DUNK-DUNK,DON-DON…

De repente Hinata começa ouvir uma música estranha que estava vindo do chão, quando olha para baixo encontra um celular e o pega:

- Vem daqui! Mas que toque é esse??? Alô?

-_AH! Que bom!! Eu tava preocupado! Pensei que não fosse mais achar o celular!_

A garota olhou para o celular e depois pensou: "- É um cara...".

- _Ah... Foi mal! Foi mal! Mas você encontrou ele pra mim! Valeu!_

"_- Cara estranho..."._

_-__ Então... Precisamos nos encontrar!_

- Hein?

Logo desligou na sua cara, Hinata olhava perplexa para o celular e depois se acalmou um pouco e começou a andar:

"- Ah, tudo bem. Ele parecia novo.".

Hinata esperou uns 15 minutos em frente de uma lanchonete, quando alguém a chamou:

- Ah... Aqui! Aqui!

"- Hã... Que roupa é essa???".

A garota olhava assustada para o homem: ele usava um boné aberto por cima de seus cabelos prateados e com uma câmera nele, um casaco grande até os pés fechado, tendo algumas aberturas nos ombros, com algumas coisas estranhas nas roupas, uma calça preta, uma bota e uma máscara estranha em seu rosto.

- Opa! Uma colegial! Me dei bem! Vamos. Senta! Senta!

"- Será que ele é um cosplayer? Até que é bonitinho...".

- O seu celular...

- Ah! Valeu! Quer pedir alguma coisa? Ei, moça, traz o cardápio, por favor!

Depois de 10 minutos a Banana Split que ele pediu chegou e a água de Hinata também: "- Nossa... Ele vai comer tudo aquilo sozinho?". Pensou a garota olhando para o rapaz que estava comendo com muito prazer o doce.

- Puxa, você me salvou mesmo! Preciso muito dele no trabalho!

- Você... É artista ou coisa assim?

- Hã?! Não, não. Nada a ver! Tenho um emprego bem normal! Não dá para notar?

"- CLARO que não!!".

- Bom, sou um homem de negócios... que anda por aí! Aliás, como agradecimento, vou te oferecer meus serviços!

- Hã?

- Os produtos da minha empresa, Kronos Heaven. Com um descontinho amigo!!

"- Hã? Ele é vendedor???".

- A maioria destes itens estará disponível em breve.

- Obrigada, não tenho interesse.

"Bem que achei suspeito.".

Pensou Hinata já se levantando da mesa e indo embora, mas o homem fora mais rápido e começou a falar das outros itens, que poderiam interessar:

- Mas olha aqui! Com essas cápsulas você perde **10 Kg **por dia! E esse aumentador de seios?! É só apertar a bombinha que seu sutiã passa do **PP** para o **GG**!!

"- Não, Hinata!! Quantas vezes você já caiu nessa conversa?! Não vou ser tonta de novo!!".

- TCHAU!

- Ah, espera! Não tem nada que te interessa? É só dizer! Cosméticos, congelados...

"- Ai, que saco...".

- Então me vê um **Namorado**!! O que eu mais quero agora é um NA-MO-RA-DO!!

- Ora... Por que não disse logo...? Esqueci de entregar. É o meu cartão. Entra nesse site. Mas não conta pra ninguém! Sigilo absoluto, ta? Eu entro em contato depois... Hinata.

"- Site...?".

- Volte sempre!

- Ele... Sabia o meu nome! Espe...

Conforme Hinata saiu para procurá-lo, não o encontrou na rua, sim. Ele havia sumido:

- Não acredito. Ele sumiu... Como?

A garota ficou meio assustada, então voltou correndo para sua casa, onde não encontrou ninguém, como sempre. Se trocou e sentou no chão da sala, onde começou a observar o cartão que tinha ganhado do estranho:

- Empresa Kronos Heaven... Kakashi Hatake... De onde ele surgiu, afinal?!

"- Muito suspeito... Hoje foi um dia horrível. E eu disse: Me vê um namorado? É o fundo do poço!".

DIN-DON...

Hinata foi atender a porta, mas achou estranho... Por que não estava esperando ninguém e conforme abriu a porta deu de cara com Sasuke:

- Oi... Licença.

- Hã? Já chegou do trabalho? Hã? Eu ia jantar agora!

Sasuke nem prestou atenção no que a menina disse, foi entrando direto na casa e isso deixou uma certa pessoa muito brava:

- Espera aí!

- Que bagunça. Nem parece à casa de uma mulher...

- Se vai começar a reclamar, some daqui.

- É dia de limpeza. Seus pais pediram para eu tomar conta de você enquanto não voltam.

- Ei! Eu não preciso de ninguém "tomando conta" de mim! Não sou cachorro.

- Se fosse, seria mais fácil! É por isso que ninguém te quer.

Após dizer aquilo Sasuke segura às revistas que estavam em suas mãos e coloca na cabeça, achando que a garota iria bater nele:

- ... Você é o pior...!

- Tudo isso só porque levou um fora daquele cara?

- Você veio aqui pra brigar, é?

- Eu trouxe comida do trabalho. Pelo menos assim você pára de comer batata frita e miojo...

E depois disso o garoto foi embora para seu apartamento, enquanto deixava uma menina raivosa no outro ao lado:

"- É por isso que ninguém te quer."

- Sasuke, seu idiota!! Vou arrumar um namorado só para esfregar na sua cara!! Hmm, isto aqui ta uma delícia!!

Hinata após de comer a comida foi até seu computador e digitou no teclado o site, que o homem cosplayer havia dado á ela:

"- É lógico que eu não acredito nessa besteira... Mas vou ter que usar o computador do papai... Ah. Aqui."

- Lover Shop...?

A menina olhou bem curiosa para aquele site e depois de algum tempo começou a fuçar nele:

- Sites de vendas... Kronos Heaven... Acho que é novo. "Este site fornece um namorado ideal só para você. É possível adicionar características para aperfeiçoar seu namorado. Pedimos sigilo absoluto por parte de nossos clientes."

"- O que é isso? Comércio de escravos???"

- B... Bonecos?! Ufa! Ainda bem! Mas... Um boneco?! Me enganaram de novo!! OH. Será que é um boneco inflável??? Como aquele vendedor tem coragem...? Eu sou uma colegial!! O último modelo é Nightly series 01"... Vamos ver.

Conforme Hinata abriu a página encontrou um garoto loiro, com olhos bem azuis, cabelo arrepiado e com marcas de gatinho no rosto:

"- Ai-meu-deus! Que gatinho!! Não dá para negar que...".

- O QUÊ?!! Três dias de teste grátis??? ... Teste... Quer dizer que eu posso devolver em três dias... Nossa! Posso escolher as características dele.

"- Vou aproveitar e colocar um monte. Login?".

- É isso aí!

Depois de um longo tempo Hinata terminou de escrever as características para o namorado e logo depois foi dormir, porque no dia seguinte teria aula:

"- Fiz tudo no embalo e por curiosidade. Mas..."

- Hã? Que pacote gigante é esse...?

Conforme fez a pergunta dois homens de óculos escuros e com roupas bem modernas olharam para ela e perguntaram:

- Você é Hinata Hyuuga?

- Ah. S-Sou...

- Entrega para você. Assine aqui, por favor.

A garota assinou os papéis e logo depois os homens se despediram dela e foram embora:

- Companhia Kronos Heaven? Fala sério! Eu fiz o pedido ontem à noite!! V-vamos ver o que tem aí... O que é isso? É enorme e ta lacrado...

Depois de desembrulhar um pouco o pacote, de tão grande a caixa era, o boneco acabou caindo em cima dela:

- AAAAGH!!

"- Hein?".

A garota toda corada saiu de baixo do homem que estava pelado: "- É verdade!!".

- Certeza! Esse rosto... É igualzinho ao do site! E ta pelado...!

Sem querer Hinata olha para a parte íntima do Rapaz e lembra uma coisa que aconteceu no passado com sua família.

**Flashback On:**

_- Por que eu não tenho isso aqui que você tem?_

_- Hm. Você gosta de fazer perguntas difíceis... Opa não puxa! Mas fique tranqüila! Quando você crescer, vai nascer um em você também!_

_- É mesmo? Eba!!!_

_BLAM_

_- Pare de falar bobagem para ela!_

**Flashback Off.**

- Ah... Essa não. O choque foi tão grande que acabei tendo um flashback besta! Ah. Eh... Escuta?

"_Se eu tentar falar com ele...". _Pensou Hinata já se aproximando do garoto caído nochão de sua sala. _"Tá gelado. Não tem pulso! Nem respira!! Será que é um boneco mesmo?!! Mas parece humano... Será que é..."._

- Um... Um morto...?!

"_Aiaiaiai... O que eu faço?! É... É melhor pedir ajuda pra alguém."_

- Sasuke! Isso mesmo!

Quando Hinata se aproxima de seu celular ele começa a tocar, fazendo a garota levar um susto:

_- Oi!! Aqui é o Kakashi Hatake!_

- Ah...!

_- Obrigado por comprar da Lover Shop! O que achou do nosso produto?_

- Como assim...?!! Isso é errado... É... É... Um cadáver!!! Mortinho.

_- Hã? Do que você ta falando? Você não leu o manual de instruções dele, né? Além do mais, é só encostar nele pra ver que não ta morto... A pele é macia. Te ligo de novo em três dias! Tchau!_

- HÃ? Espera!

Hinata olhou com raiva para o celular, mas voltou para a caixa aonde veio o boneco e começou a procurar o manual de instruções:

- Manual de instruções?

No meio da bagunça da casa a garota acha o manual e começa a olhar ele para ver o que tinha que fazer:

- Deixa eu ver. _"Posso engravidar?"_... O que é isso?!! Não, não!! Hum... Aqui!! _"Como configurar." _

Depois que ela leu tudo, ela cora ao olhar para o garoto no chão e começa se aproximar:

- Ele... Se move?

"_Sério? Mas... É o que diz aqui... Primeiro, vamos ligar a unidade. Eu... Eu preciso mesmo fazer isso, certo...?" _

Disse a garota se aproximando do rosto do garoto:

"_A pele é bem macia mesmo... E ele é uma graça... Eu nunca fiz isso nem com um cara de verdade... Há um sensor nos lábios da unidade. Que faz a leitura da temperatura corpórea dos lábios da cliente..."_

A garota foi se aproximando dos lábios do rapaz:

"_E agora? Mas... Assim ele reconhece a cliente como sua namorada. VAMOS LÁ!!"_

Depois de um longo tempo Hinata conseguiu beijar o garoto que ainda estava desacordado e logo depois se separou do menino para ver se ele acordava. Os olhos dele foram se abrindo lentamente, quando de repente ele se senta e olha para Hinata que estava assustada e corada:

"_Se mexeu!! Não acredito..."_

- Oi... Namorada.

"_Isso..."_

Logo depois disso o garoto a beijou e Hinata ficou petrificada, não sabendo o que fazer:

_"É sério??!"_

_**FIM DO 1º Capítulo!!!**_

______________

* * *

**Oiii_... E aí gostaram??? Se gostaram me mandem uma Review (Acho que dessa vez eu acertei!)!!! _**

**Para quem conhece:**

**Sasuke Uchiha - Soshi Asamoto**

**Hinata Hyuuga - Riika Izawa**

**Naruto Uzumaki - Night Tenjo**

**Kakashi Hatake - Gaku Nami Kiri**

**_O resto vocês descobriram com o decorrer da história!_**

**_XD~_**

**_Bjokinhas amorosas até..._**

o///


	2. Aviso I!

_**Aviso!**_

_Olá gente!_

_Eu sei que estou demorando com as minhas outras fics, mas eu não esqueci elas, viu? É que eu estou muito ocupada esse ano e então não to com muito tempo para escrever, mas eu estou na metade das minhas fics que eu ainda preciso postar. Eu não desisti delas! Mas eu vim aqui para outra coisa. Assim, eu vou viajar nas férias e só vou voltar em Agosto e eu não poderei escrever as fics. Mas prometo que quando eu terminá-las vou postar logo que eu chegar!_

_Bom, era isso! Então até Mês que vem!_

_Bjokinhas amorosas Pink-chan..._

_Desculpe pessoal..._

_T/T_


End file.
